


Let Everything That Has Breath

by Ringosocks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringosocks/pseuds/Ringosocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe knows Ryan too well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Everything That Has Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [picture](https://40.media.tumblr.com/9404aa83dc8fb8ef8671780e3f48de55/tumblr_nuu6o01DLW1qhc7aqo2_540.png) and the fact I have a hard on for rare pairs.
> 
> Title is from a song by Matt Redman. It's actually a religious song because I have a terrible sense of humor. But also because I wanted a song about praise and it mentions breathing.

Ryan has a problem. A six foot swedish problem with spread legs and a smirk. A problem named Gabriel Landeskog.

The worst part is he's been nursing a stupid crush on Gabe since juniors when he was his handsome blond captain. That's why he had accepted Gabe's invitation to train together over the summer in the first place. After all what's the worse that could happen?

This is. Gabe sitting in the armchair in the hotel room they agreed to share, patting the space between his legs looking like he knows Ryan won't say no.

Which he won't because that self confidence is one reason Ryan jerked off thinking about Gabe. But Gabe knowing he won't refuse is a whole 'nother level, and it leaves Ryan feeling a little weak in the knees.

"C'mere Ryan," Gabe finally says, practically purring while he spreads his legs even further. It makes his growing erection even more obvious. Ryan finds himself nodding and shuffles forward until he's close enough and gets on his knees. Gabe rests his big hand on Ryan's head, combing through his hair. 

Ryan leans into Gabe's lap, breathing against the front of his pants while Gabe rumbles his approval. He tells Ryan how he looks like he was made to be there in between his legs, smirking when Ryan's cheeks darken. Gabe moves his hand to cup the back of Ryan's head and presses him closer, murmuring, "You wanna suck my cock babe? I know how good you'll be."

The words make Ryan flush even more and he whines softly, nuzzling his cheek up against Gabe's pants. Gabe gives a rough little tug to Ryan's hair and he can take the hint. He reaches up to undo Gabe's belt sliding it off. 

"See I knew you would be good. Look at you so smart," Gabe croons, petting roughly at his hair and somehow looking even more smug. It's so fucking hot the arrogance and the praise and it's making Ryan so hard it aches. And Gabe _knows_. Like he remembers in Kitchener when just a 'good job' would make Ryan flush and beam in pleasure. 

Ryan feels a little lightheaded from the sudden blood rush but Gabe's jeans are ridiculously easy to slide off. Maybe it's Gabe telling him what a pretty mouth he has, making Ryan want to please Gabe. 

But Ryan's hands shake a little when he reaches up to pull down Gabe's underwear. He's been thinking about this for so long it's a little overwhelming. He wants to be the best, be the best for _Gabe_. 

Ryan gives him a stroke, feeling how thick he is and sliding the foreskin down to give a small lick to the head. All of Ryan's uncertainty disappears when it makes Gabe moan and the thrill of making him do that goes right to Ryan's cock. 

He sucks down the tip, still tugging at the foreskin and looks up at Gabe to see if he likes it. Gabe is staring back at him, blue eyes dark with arousal and that cocky smile only getting bigger. He reaches out to tap on Ryan's cheek and says, "You look even prettier like this. I should take a picture."

Ryan's face inflames and he wants to pull off to protest but Gabe's hand is heavy on the back of his head. Gabe just huffs out a laugh, "Don't worry babe I won't this time. Just keep on sucking."

The promise of a next time is enough to make Ryan forget and he closes his eyes to focus on hollowing his cheeks around Gabe. He's thick and heavy on Ryan's tongue, stretching his mouth out. Ryan feels surrounded by Gabe's hand and the thighs tightening around him. But Ryan loves it and presses himself even closer to Gabe, moving his mouth up and down. 

Ryan gets lost in the blow job. Gabe's thick thighs are squeezing around his head, his voice a soft growl above him encouraging him. Ryan can barely hear it, but it's enough to make his dick leak in his boxers. Gabe's hands are rough and demanding in Ryan's hair, fucking into his mouth almost choking him. Ryan scrabbles at his legs trying to keep up. 

Ryan's cock is unbearbly hard in his shorts and he has to reach down to touch himself, rubbing his palm against his hard on and moaning around Gabe. Gabe gives a breathless laugh and says, "God look at you so turned on just from my cock," hips jerking up even more into Ryan's mouth. Ryan has to breathe out harshly through his nose so he doesn't gag. 

Ryan is staring to feel a little dizzy when Gabe grits out that he's close. Even if Ryan wanted to pull off he can't, not with Gabe pulling him down forcing him to take it. Gabe comes loudly, cursing in Swedish, all ryhthm gone as he thrusts messily in Ryan's mouth. Ryan struggles to swallow around him, but he does and after what seems like forever Gabe lets his head go.

Almost choking hasn't done anything to Ryan's erection though and he's still squirming on the floor, trying to hump something. "Gabe," he finally croaks, voice rough and jaw aching.

"It's ok älskling, I've got you, come here," Gabe soothes pulling Ryan up to his lap. He peels Ryan's shorts and underwear off, sliding the callouses of his palm over Ryan's flushed dick. Ryan almost wails and shifts so he's straddling Gabe's thigh, allowing him to rub himself better on Gabe's skin.

Gabe presses a kiss to his sweaty hair and says, "Hush I'll take care of you," Ryan gives a whine and he ruts against Gabe's leg, shamelessly, marveling a little in the back of his head how far he has to spread his legs to fit over Gabe. He barely even registers the filthy things Gabe is saying to him, about how he's so perfect all desperate over sucking Gabe's dick. 

He does hear it when Gabe presses his mouth to Ryan's ear and growls, "Come for me Ryan, show me how bad you need me, how hot you got from sucking on me." Being ordered around and the need for praise is enough to send Ryan over the edge and he comes, shuddering and grinding down hard on Gabe.

For a second they just sit there, Ryan clinging to Gabe's shoulders as he comes down from his orgasm. Gabe strokes at his back, whispering sweet nothings to him and telling him how good he is. It makes Ryan glow and he nuzzles into Gabe's neck.

Gabe finally nudges him up and Ryan stumbles to his bed. Gabe slides in behind him instead of going to his own, wrapping his arm around Ryan's waist. "Shouldn't we clean up?" Ryan gets out, voice still rasping a little. 

"Later," Gabe grunts and tugs Ryan closer as if he'll try to escape. Ryan lets out a sleepy little chuckle and wiggles back against Gabe's chest. 

They have time, it's still the summer and Gabe's promise of doing this again nestles down warm in Ryan's stomach as he drops off.


End file.
